His Lucky Day
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Oh lucky day! When Tyson walks into the living room he finds Kai's hoodie lying on the couch. Having a hopeless crush on his team captain, Tyson can't help but snatch up the hoodie and take it to his room - quickly, of course, because surely Kai wouldn't be thrilled if he knew ...or would he? (TyKa)


Disclaimer: Nothing mine but the plot and I do not make money with this.

 **A/N** : Dear all,

figured it was about time I wrote another TyKa-oneshot. The idea to this was sparked by a chat with the ever so awesome Miss LittleAGranger - so big thanks to you, Ann! :)

Everyone, I hope you'll enoy this! :)

* * *

 **His Lucky Day**

* * *

Some days were lucky, some just weren't. It was a simple as that. Today was a lucky day - a _very_ lucky day.

Earlier that evening Tyson had fancied eating a pizza. Yes, he'd had dinner before, so what? He was a boy in growth _and_ an athlete - he needed the nutrition! Anyways, he'd taken a walk to his favorite pizza place, eaten his favorite pizza while chatting to the owner (Tyson was a regular), then he'd strolled back. And when he walked back into the house, there it was, sitting on the couch. Kai's hoodie!

 _Oh lucky day_!

Tyson quickly checked if Kai or anyone else was around, then ran over and snatched up the hoodie. He gave it a careful sniff. The hoodie smelled of laundry detergent, but more importantly, it smelled of Kai. In a good way, not in an after-work out-smelly-and-gross kind of way. Tyson's heartbeat accelerated. It might have been the risk of being caught with Kai's hoodie, or maybe the fact that Tyson was utterly and hopelessly in love with his team captain. He sighed. So hopeless that his only way of feeling close to Kai was to steal his hoodie... Speaking of which, he'd better get out of here, or someone would spot him for sure. Tyson tucked the hoodie under his arm and made a beeline for his room. He closed and bolted his door, then crawled onto his bed. There he sat cross-legged and thoughtfully looked at the hoodie lying in his lap.

It was a bit pathetic, wasn't it? …Yeah. …But... if he held that hoodie and closed his eyes, it would almost be as if he was holding Kai. And that was all he wanted: to be close to Kai. Tyson couldn't see what was so wrong about wanting to be with the person you loved.

He sighed. Hugging this hoodie was probably as close as he'd ever get. After all, he wasn't crushing on just anyone. No, he had to fall for the most unsociable, unemotional person he could possibly find. There was no way he could just walk up to Kai and confess! If Kai were anything like Max, Tyson would have confessed right away! But then again, if Kai were anything like Max he wouldn't be Kai and Tyson would never have fallen in love with him in the first place.

Tyson shivered. It was still warm during the day, but once the sun had set it was getting rather chilly. He took one long look at the hoodie in his lap, then shrugged - might as well... The hoodie was soft and warm and a good two sizes too big for him: it hung loose from his body and the sleeves were so long that his fingertips were barely visible. Tyson smiled. The fact that it was too big made it all the more comfy. He pulled the collar up to his nose and breathed in Kai's scent. Then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in wishful thinking, pretending the scent didn't come from the hoodie, but from its owner.

* * *

"AAAAAAH!"

Tyson's eyes flew open and frantically darted around the dark room. He must have fallen asleep. Judging by the position of the moon for quite some time, too. Why was he-... The screaming! Someone had been screaming! Had it been Max? Or Ray?

Another yell reached his ears. It was definitely Max. And he sounded like he was terrified. Tyson jumped out of his bed, yanked on the doorknob, cursed at the fact that the door was locked, unlocked it, threw it open and bolted down the hall to where Max's room was. The door was open wide and the lights were on inside. Tyson came to a screeching halt in front of the door.

"Max!" he called. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Inside, Max was standing on his table, covering his eyes with both hands. In front of the desk stood Ray with arms crossed and stared up at Max.

"What's going on?"

Tyson barely managed to hold back a yell of his own. He'd been too focused on the scenario in front of him to notice Kai come to a halt next to him.

"A spider," Ray snorted.

"A spider?" Kai echoed and raised a brow.

"A big one," Max whined. "I woke up because something was tickling me and there it was, on my arm, and … ewwww."

Tyson knew how afraid of spiders Max was, so he couldn't even make fun of his American friend for this... No, he genuinely felt bad for him. Max probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after this.

"Alright, Max, where's the spider now?" Kai asked.

"I d-don't k-know," Max sniffled.

Ray sighed. He turned around to Tyson and Kai.

"It's fine guys, I'll look for it. You can go back to-... What are you wearing Tyson?"

It was only then that Tyson realized he was still wearing the hoodie - _Kai's_ hoodie! Kai, as in the same Kai who was standing right next to him. Oh god. Oh no. Quick, he needed an explanation.

"Um, stuff?" Tyson replied, successfully avoiding everyone's eyes. "Well, g'night guys!"

He spun around and dashed down the hall, into his room and slammed the door shut.

"…Stuff?"

What a miserable explanation. That wasn't even a real explanation! That was just pathetic. Oh great. His only hope was that he'd run off too fast for Kai to notice. There was a slim chance, right? A teeny-tiny one? ... Okay no, Kai had probably seen it. Kai never missed anything. Oh he was _so_ screwed.

"Tyson."

At the sound of Kai's voice, Tyson's heart almost leaped out of his chest. Oh god. Kai was outside his door. What now? His eyes fell on the window. Oh, yeah, that would do. Not very grown-up, but hey, all was fair in love and war right? He shoved the window open and stuck a foot through the opening.

"Going somewhere?"

Tyson froze mid-motion. Oh please no. Not only had he been caught wearing Kai's sweater, he'd been caught wearing Kai's sweater while trying to sneak out the window. His lucky day had just shown him the finger. This was no longer a lucky day – this was officially the worst day of his life.

He turned around and looked at Kai. Kai was standing a short distance from him, brows raised and arms crossed in typical Kai-manner.

"Oh, hey there Kai!" He said and laughed sheepishly. "Didn't hear you come in."

Kai just looked at him indifferently.

Tyson sighed. He pulled his leg back into the room and closed the window. Then he turned around to face his team captain. Okay, no more running. He'd stand his ground this time - he was the reigning world champ after all. He'd stood up to Kai before. Yeah, his inner voice snarled, in Bey-Battle, not in love. He told that inner voice to go mind its own business.

Tyson couldn't bring himself to say anything - what could he possibly say? 'So, Kai, what brings you here on this fine night?' Freaking obvious what it was. 'Sorry I stole your hoodie, but I'm madly in love with you so please excuse me?' Not bad. Tyson highly doubted he'd get those words over his lips though. He began to nervously play with the hem on his - Kai's - hoodie.

Well, this was awkward.

Finally Kai broke the silence.

"Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Tyson looked up in surprise. It wasn't the question itself that surprised him (that was very reasonable) but Kai's tone. Kai didn't sound mad at all. No, he sounded rather curious.

Tyson swallowed hard.

"I, err, was cold?"

When Kai didn't say anything, he stammered on, "And, um, it was just sitting there and, err, it smells nice."

Tyson slapped a hand across his mouth, but it was too late. His mouth had once again been quicker than his brain. …Why? Just why?

He anxiously peeked up at Kai. Would he laugh at him? Would he be mad?

Tyson's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Kai was _blushing_! It was dark in his room, but not dark enough to hide the hint of red on Kai's cheeks.

"You-...," Kai cleared his throat. "You think I smell nice?"

Tyson felt his own face heat up as he slowly nodded a yes. Kai locked eyes with him and stepped closer.

"Why are you wearing my hoodie?" Kai asked again, his voice low and slightly hoarse.

Tyson heart was racing. So close! His whole body was in a state - his hands were sweating, his face was burning, and his mouth had gone dry. Oh boy. This was it.

"Because I... it had, um... I just...," Tyson stammered. Then it just burst out of him, "Argh rats! Because I'm in love with you and I wanted to be close to you. The hoodie had your scent, so I took it. Happy now?"

"Very much so," Kai said and took another step towards Tyson.

"Huh?" Tyson made.

Suddenly Tyson found himself trapped by Kai's arms on either of his sides. Kai's scent surrounded him, making his head spin and his heartbeat speed up like crazy. Dammit, how could one smell this good?

And then Kai's lips were on his. Tyson's heart rate went off the charts. For a second he forgot to breathe. His whole body tensed. His brain had trouble keeping up with the events. This was just a bit too much to take in. Then his brain finally caught up with the events. Kai was kissing him! This was good, no, better than good. This was amazing! His body slowly relaxed again. Tyson closed his eyes and shyly returned the kiss.

It was awkward at first. Tyson just didn't know what to do with his body. Move closer to Kai, or stay put? And what about the hands? In movies people always had their hands... well, everywhere, really: in each other's hair, roaming each other's bodies, touching here and... _there_. There was no way he'd do that. His hands were currently grabbing on to the window sill as if he were holding on for dear life. Maybe he should just keep them there?  
That moment Kai slightly pulled back.  
Oh great, Tyson thought. Instead of enjoying the kiss he'd spent the time trying to figure out where to put his blasted hands. The kiss probably had been horrible and Kai would never want to kiss him again! Dammit.  
He looked up at Kai. Kai's face as usual didn't give away what he was thinking. His eyes, however, did. The pupils were slightly dilated and the crimson orbs simply had a glow that they not usually had. Tyson figured that this was nothing that left Kai completely cold. Well, good, right?  
Tyson lifted one hand and lightly placed it on Kai's chest.  
"Let's ...try this again?" he murmured.  
Their lips met halfway. And suddenly things happened naturally. Tyson's other hand found its way to the back of Kai's neck. His other hand felt Kai's racing heartbeat through the thin fabric of Kai's shirt. Their lips moved against each other as if they'd done this a thousand times. The feeling of Kai's soft lips on his sent shivers down Tyson's spine. Kai's scent was surrounding him, almost making him dizzy.  
Way sooner than Tyson would have liked they had to part for air. They locked eyes, still so close that their noses were almost touching.  
"I knew we could do better," he grinned.  
Kai shook his head so lightly it was barely noticeable and managed a little smile.  
"You're an idiot, Tyson."  
"Excuse me?" Tyson complained.  
Kai's smile widened.  
"But you're a cute idiot! And I... I love you, Tyson."  
Now it was Tyson's turn to smile. He suddenly felt so light, as if the swarm of butterflies in his stomach was lifting him a couple inches off the ground. He quickly glanced down - nope, both feet still on the ground. Funny, this feeling in his stomach. Funny... But so good!  
He locked his hands behind Kai's neck and pulled him closer.  
"Then... how about some more practice?"  
And when their lips met again the thought crossed Tyson's mind that it had turned out to be a lucky day after all...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : I'd say pretty lucky day after all! What do you say? ;)

Have a good week and take care you guys. ~Bird


End file.
